warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Schatten (SC)
Tall Shadow's Camp |Tod=SternenClan |nament=Bergkatze: Streunerin: Anführerin: |namenl=Großer Schatten (Tall Shadow) Großer Schatten (Tall Shadow) Großer Schatten (Tall Shadow), Schatten (Shadow), Schattenstern (Shadowstar) |Familien=Bruder: |Familiem=Mondschatten |Position1=Anführer |Nachfolger1=Schattiges Moos |Vorgänger1=Grauer Flug |Position2=Anführer |Nachfolger2=Grauer Flug |lebend=Der Sonnenpfad, Donnerschlag, The First Battle, The Blazing Star, A Forest Divided, Path of Stars, Secrets of the Clans, Das Gesetz der KriegerThe Ultimate Guide |verstorben=Lange Schatten}} Schatten oder Schattenstern (Original: Shadow oder Shadowstar) ist eine schlanke, große, muskulöse, schwarze Kätzin mit dickem Fell und grünen Augen. Auftritte Staffel 3 ''Lange Schatten :Schatten erscheint im Prolog zusammen mit Donner, Wind und Fluss. Mitternacht ist dort und die Anführer streiten mit ihr darüber, dass sie Sol die Clans zerstören lässt, die sie gegründet haben. Staffel 5 Der Sonnenpfad :Großer Schatten beschließt, auf die Reise mitzugehen. :Sie zeigt Grauer Flug ihren Respekt, als er mit seinem kleinen Bruder den reisenden Katzen alleine nachgekommen ist. Während Mondschatten angibt und Großer Schatten einfach nur daneben sitzt und kaum spricht, wundert sich Grauer Flug, wie aus einem Wurf nur so eine intelligente Kätzin wie Großer Schatten werden kann, und ein "Wollhirn" wie Mondschatten. :Später tötet sie gemeinsam mit Schrei der Dohle und Wolkenhimmel einen Adler. Auch sie, die sonst so ruhig und still ist, freut sich sehr darüber. Sie trauert mit den anderen um Funkelnder Bach. :Sie springt kurz auf einen Stein, um zu verkünden, dass sie den Weg aus den Bergen hinaus sieht. Triumphierend erzählt sie, wie der Weg aussieht. :Sie leitet gemeinsam mit Wolkenhimmel und Schattiges Moos die Gruppe. Außerdem macht sie den Katzen Mut, als sie am Donnerweg sind, und diesen trotz der Monster überqueren müssen. Sie klettert gemeinsam mit Wolkenhimmel auf einen Baum, um sich das Territorium anzusehen. Außerdem entdeckt sie einen zweiten Donnerweg und einen Zweibeinerort. :Ihr Bruder geht ihr sichtlich auf die Nerven, da dieser immer wieder meint, er müsse alleine im Territorium herumstreifen. Großer Schatten verbietet ihm dies allerdings des öfteren. Nachdem sie sich eine Verletzung an der Pfote zugezogen hat, bleibt sie jedoch tapfer und geht weiter. :Sie zieht den Körper von Schattiges Moos vom Donnerweg, als dieser von einem Monster getötet wird. Sie betrauert den ehemaligen Leiter der Gruppe und übernimmt nun die Führung. :Als Wind und Ginster im Moor sind und mit Grauer Flug streiten, weicht sie mit einigen ruhigen, aber kalten Worten einem Kampf aus und verjagt die beiden so. Bald darauf führt sie wieder eine Diskussion mit ihrem Bruder. Sie sagt ihm, dass Schattiges Moos sie zu seinem Nachfolger gewählt hat. Immer, wenn die Katzen Beute bringen, dankt sie Halber Mond für den Fang. :Als die Füchse am Territorium sind, bekämpft sie einen der beiden. Bald darauf fordert ihr Bruder erneut, in den Wald zu gehen. Sie macht es wie Halber Mond und lässt jede Katze einen Stein legen. Letzendlich lässt sie die Katzen, die in den Wald gehen wollen, ziehen, diese sind ihr Bruder, Wolkenhimmel und Fallende Feder. :Grauer Flug zeigt Wind und Ginster, mit denen er sich jetzt angefreundet hat, den Platz, wo sie leben. Großer Schatten ist nicht begeistert, lässt es allerdings zu. Etwas später bespricht sie mit Grauer Flug, ob Wind und Ginster nicht beitreten sollten -sie kommen zu dem Entschluss, dass sie noch ein bisschen warten wollen. Später finden sie einen unterirdischen Ort, in dem die Katzen dann leben. :Sie nimmt Zackiger Berg wird auf, nachdem Wolkenhimmel ihn verstoßen hat. Sie kann nicht glauben, was aus ihm geworden ist. Nach einer Besprechung mit ihrer Gruppe nimmt sie auch den kleinen Donner auf, da Gleitender Habicht ihn säugt. Die Welt der Clans Das Gesetz der Krieger thumb|left :Schatten wird zusammen mit Fluss, Donner, Wind und Wolken als einer der Gründer der Clans benannt. Sie ist die erste Anführerin des SchattenClans. Nach der Schlacht wenden sich die Geister der gefallenen Katzen an sie und die anderen vier Gründer der Clans und bitten sie um Frieden. Sie hat ihren toten Gefährten gelobt, den Gefechten ein Ende zu setzen. Sie und die anderen vier Gründer haben versprochen, in ihren jeweiligen Jagdgebieten Gemeinschaften zu gründen und jedes Territorium für zukünftige Katzengenerationen zu sichern. }} Character Art TallShadow.byStar.png|Streunerin Zitate Quellen en:Shadowru:Сумрачная Звезда Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Early Settlers Kategorie:SchattenClan Kategorie:Anführer Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:SternenClan Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Secrets of the Clans Charaktere Kategorie:Das Gesetz der Krieger Charaktere Kategorie:The Ultimate Guide Charaktere